Race to the Overlord's Castle
by Mares-a-Mares
Summary: After Laharl left the castle to improve himself, things are never the same to Flonne in the Netherworld. However, when she runs into a boy running from a mysterious organization, her life will change forever.  Goes from the Bad Ending 2 .
1. Prologue

"Farewell". Those were Laharl's last words, before he left, disappearing out of sight without a trace. He felt terrible for almost killing Master Lamington, and decided that he wasn't ready to possess the title of Overlord. However, I really don't think Etna as Overlord is any better.

After Laharl left, everyone soon went back to their daily lives. Of course, there were times where Laharl was mentioned, but they happened rarely, despite how much Laharl has affected us all. Even now, no one has seen or heard anything about Laharl, since the day he disappeared.

Etna isn't bad as Overlord, but like Laharl, she has some flaws. For example, she avoids her paperwork, and begs me to do it. On occasions, Etna forgets meetings she scheduled; and when she remembers that the meeting's close to starting, she orders me to go FOR her. At times, I feel like the Overlord.

Like Etna, I have my busy times, too. After several times of struggling that had been in vain, the Dark Assembly finally allowed me to start up a school for all races, where I can preach my ideals of love. Even though activity has not ceased in the Netherworld, the castle feels a lot quieter. It's…sort of depressing, really.

However, no matter what, I'm certain that I'll meet Laharl again. And when we meet, I'm sure he'll be ready to repossess the title of Overlord.

However, that's what I thought back then...I was not prepared for anything that was going to come. It all started when…


	2. Episode 1: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Race to the Overlord's Castle- Episode 1: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

All the Fallen Angel could do was sigh out of boredom. Nothing interested her as much as things did anymore. Everyday, she would always dream of him right in her reach, but when she'd open her eyes…He would be gone. Laharl, who even was willing to give up his life for her, left the Netherworld 5 years ago ashamed with the deed he had done. Ever since then, Etna had been ruling. Even now, she still had the idea he would return. And then…He would take his rightful place as Overlord, stronger and wiser then before.

However…After 5 years you'd start to have some doubt, right? She quickly shook these thoughts from her head. How could she think like that? Laharl would be truly forgotten then… "I'm sorry, Laharl. It's just so hard to hold onto that thought…" She apologized towards the sky as she stood on her balcony. As she said this, Etna came into the room. "Hey, Flonne. You got that speech written up for me?" She asked simply.

Flonne sighed once again. It was these times where she wished Laharl had never left. At least Laharl was dedicated to his work…Etna dropped the work on her and reaped the benefits. "It's on the desk by the corner, Etna. I just finished it recently." She replied, a sign of exhaustion trailing through her voice. "Please make sure you have everything ready before you go, Etna. Last time you forgot the suitcase with the paperwork and files you were supposed to present." She added, trying to give her best friend some efficiency to add to her spunk.

Etna acknowledged it with a simple nod as she took the piles of paper from the desk and stuffed them in the suitcase. After she finished, she relaxed herself and sighed with satisfaction. "Well, I'm off. While I'm out Flonne…" She started. Flonne gave a slight roll of the eyes, understanding what Etna's next line was.

Etna gave a slight grin, sort of sheepishly. "Could you do my paperwork for me~?" She finished, Flonne giving an anime fall in response. "B-But I did it the last seven times! Can't you do your own paperwork for once, Etna?" She protested. Etna sighed, this was going to be harder then she suspected. "Hmm…How about I throw in a DVD box-set of Galatea's Final Hour?" She offered. Flonne could never refuse an offer like that…

Something in Flonne clicked. Even now, she would always find herself doing the paperwork, DVD at her side. She understood in her head, that this would be no different then the last…she lost count. "R-Really? You've got yourself a deal!" She answered with a whim. Etna smiled pleasurably. "Ok, make sure to remember to do it!" She walked towards the door, suitcase and files ready to go.

Flonne waved her hand towards the closing door as Etna walked out. "Goodbye, Etna! Have a good meeting!" She called out. As soon as she couldn't hear Etna's steps down the hallway, she let her hand drop. The smile that was painted on her face was wiped off. She gave a deep sigh. "Now how can I find time for love lessons…?" She asked herself. If it wasn't for her love for sci-fi heroes, she probably wouldn't be in this problem. HOW could she resist them, though? She closed her eyes for a moment of peace, and then gathered herself. "I need to go shopping. Maybe I'll feel better afterwards." She told herself.

It was then that it happened. She opened a portal to the Netherworld Town Center, and just happened to be there to be rammed into. As she landed on the ground, a strong force caused her to fall over, a bit of weight shoving on top of her. "Waa!" She screamed as she hit contact with the high speed…thing. As she gathered her senses, the weight, which turned out to be a boy with a long cloak with a strange symbol clipped to it, got up slowly. "…Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you." He said. Flonne blinked. "A-Ah…"

Just then, a couple other cloaked people walked into Flonne's direction. A female voice was heard. "There you are, Orion…We were wondering where you went off to. And I see you've dragged another comrade into this." The voice was sort of deep, conniving, and threatening. Orion winced. "…She's not my comrade. I merely bumped into her." Flonne blinked. Was something going on that she didn't understand?

"More lies, Orion?" The female voice spoke up again. Orion sighed. They were never going to listen to him about anything. "…Moving aside from the girl, what exactly do you want, Venus?" He questioned. The female voice; now known as Venus, giggled. "You know what we want. You know too much, and must be brought back. If need be, we'll take you by force. Surrender now or someone just might get hurt."

Flonne gulped. This event seemed too much to take in, and it probably wouldn't be wise to let it sit and pretend she never saw it. "U-Umm…Who exactly ARE you people…?" She questioned. Venus looked towards her direction. "Our existence is of no importance to you. Walk away now, while you still CAN." She threatened. Orion gulped. 'I hope she doesn't choose the wrong decision…' He thought.

Flonne didn't get exactly what was going on here, but this Orion boy seemed to be in danger. In times of danger, the Love Angel, Justice Flonne will do her best to assist in rescuing him! She KNEW what choice she HAD to pick. "…I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't just walk away when someone is in trouble." She replied, adding quite a tone to her voice for effect.

Orion face-palmed, his thoughts expressing what should've been said. '…Like THAT…Who does this blonde think she IS?' He asked himself, hardly able to speak up. Venus grinned in response. "Well then. I know who'll get hurt FIRST. Better run, little girl…if you CAN…" She smiled; a look of glee on her face.

Orion didn't like how things were going. This girl was going to get herself killed…for him! His fists clenched as Venus eyed Flonne. Flonne gulped. She had made her choice, and now she was going to suffer the consequences. If she was going to die, she wouldn't go down without a fight, first!

Venus made the first move. She dashed towards the Fallen Angel, aiming to attack her with a high speed combo. Flonne gasped, and quickly moved to the side. Venus crashed into the wall with a huge impact, a huge indent in her place as she recovered herself. She growled. "Grrr…You're better then I thought…But playtime is over!" She began to charge up a huge amount of energy into the palm of her hands.

Flonne sighed. 'Why did every villain always have to over-work themselves?' She thought. As soon as Venus' energy blast was ready, she began to charge up her own energy. As Venus released her energy, Flonne prepared herself to begin her spell. As soon as it was close to contact, Flonne chanted the magical words to her spell. "_Berry Barrier Beledair! Mirror, take shape and protect me!_" A huge barrier formed up as the blast came, and was quickly sent back towards Venus. Venus shrieked and quickly got out of the way. As soon as she was safe, she began to use another spell.

Orion seemed to be stuck in the sidelines, even though it was all technically HIS fight. He noticed however, that Venus' companion, Mars, was here but trying to gain attention…for once. He walked towards Mars. "Mars, why exactly are you here, if not to help capture me?"

Mars yawned. He was more then slacking off of work; he was also taking a NAP! Orion huffed, insulted. "Mars, get up already! Your companion, Venus is out fighting, and you're just sitting on your butt all day!" He yelled in his ear. Mars groaned as he covered his pointy ears. "Alright, alright…Now what exactly DO you want me to do, if not fight with Venus?" Mars questioned to Orion.

Orion sighed. "Well, since I'm stuck in the sidelines, some girl I don't know is fighting Venus to protect me, so…Maybe you could try to capture me, and entertain me so I'm not BORED?" He suggested.

Back with Venus, Flonne was getting exhausted. While she managed to keep the power level even, she could keep this up, and it seemed Venus had more energy then she did at the moment. She prepared to charge up another blast, but her legs gave out. She fell to her knees, a big long sigh coming with it. She thought nothing of the battle at the moment, but her own health.

Orion could see from a distance that she couldn't win this battle. Without a second thought, he ran towards her, and lifted her off the ground and into his arms in a "princess hold". Venus gasped. "He's getting away!" She yelled towards Mars. "Catch him!"

Orion quickly ran away from the Town Square, Flonne in his arms. Flonne didn't quite understand what exactly as going on, but right now she needed rest…She fell asleep against Orion's chest, feeling his warmth through his clothes.

The sky turned a darker shade of purple as he ran through the moonlight.

Episode 1: Wrong place, wrong time-END

Etna: The castle goes crazy over Flonne's disappearance!

Flonne: Umm…disappearance?

Etna: The mysterious boy, Orion, seems to have some nasty tricks up his sleeves! Without a second's delay, Etna rides towards the sunset to find Flonne!

Orion: She got involved in the first place…Just WHAT do you TAKE me for?

Etna: However, when Etna gets there, Orion has turned Flonne towards his side and orders her to kill Etna! Can she do it? Will the power of the modifications win over friendship?

Flonne: M-Modification…?

Etna: Next on Beauty Rider Etna! Episode 2: Farewell Old Friend, Hello Rival!

Orion: Your friend is foolish…

Well, it took a while but here. Please review, and tell me what you think!


	3. Episode 2: Orion, The Wanted

Race to the Overlord's Castle- Episode 2: Orion, the Wanted

Flonne slowly opened her eyes, expecting to hear Etna screaming for her to get up. And then she would ask for her to do her every chore that was her responsibility as the Overlord. Surprisingly, all she heard was a heavy breathing against her as she was being carried up a green hill in the arms of a stranger. Normally, girls would always panic in this situation. In fact, why should there be no reason to panic? She was being carried like a princess by a strange cloaked person she had hardly met.

Orion ran, trying to catch his breath as he ran, trying his best to stand the weight of the nuisance he was carrying. Flonne looked up at him, eyes wide. "W-...where are we? Why are you holding me?" She yelled, struggling in his grip. Orion sighed and put her down as they reached the top of the hill. "Phew...why was I holding you? Because you wouldn't get up and we needed to put some distance between Venus and Mars."

She stood up, brushing any dirt that got on her clothes off. "My main question IS...why did you take me with you? I don't even know you all that well..." She shifted her position a bit, feeling a sudden rush of shyness as well as confusion. Orion sighed and sat down in the grass, pulling the cloak closer to himself. "Well, you got involved in MY problems. From now on, Venus and Mars are going to see you as my accomplice and try to kill you. Whatever peaceful life you had before...forget it. You ruined it by butting in."

Flonne was surprised. She never expected to become an accomplice, she just...saw him as a person in need, someone she needed to save. Nor did she expect to run away with him and become a target to the enemy..."...I never realized...what exactly I've gotten myself into...I didn't even tell Etna I would be gone. She'll be worried..." Think about what would happen if Etna is alone running the Netherworld...Not only would the paperwork be neglected, the Prinnies would be overworked and underpaid...The entire Netherworld would fall to chaos if she didn't return! "...I have to go back. I'm needed there..."

Orion huffed. "You wanna drag THEM into this mess, too? Feel free." Flonne gulped and walked a bit closer. "So, I'm seen as an accomplice, now...In that case, will you please explain to me WHY they were chasing you? Where do they come from?" Orion glanced at the symbol on his cloak.

"...They come from a shady organization. It's a place full of dastardly deeds. They're chasing me because I happened upon some dangerous information. If I tell you what it is, they'll really try to KILL me. OR take me alive. Whichever's worse." Flonne gave a slight pout at this, but she wasn't giving up yet! "...Who exactly ARE you? Those two called you "Orion"...but who or what are you? Were you in the organization before?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I ran away from it. About 4 years ago, I was found by Venus and Mars. I joined the organization a year after. When I heard about the organization's true colors..." He trailed off, turning away from the fallen angel's gaze. Flonne listened for more. "...So, you were with the organization for 4 years, and then you ran away...? What exactly are their intentions?"

Orion didn't answer. He refused to look back. "I think I've told you enough for now. Maybe I'll tell you more, depending on how much you REALLY want to DIE." He gave a sour tone. Flonne's face puffed up in anger. "I still don't think I've heard enough! WHAT exactly are they? What are their plans?" Her eyes transitioned from upset to pleading. "Please, if I'm going to be thrown into this mess because of my actions, can't you tell me what you know? I don't know what I should do, otherwise...I may end up doing something stupid again!"

Orion sweat-dropped. "You don't have to BEG...Fine...!" He grumbled then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "A project that they're planning to execute is melting down an Overlord's Castle to gain materials to make weapons and armor. I only heard voices, but I don't know which Netherworld they mean. Right now, I'm just trying to get away from Venus and Mars." Flonne gasped. "M-Melting down an Overlord's Castle? Why...do they want to do that?"

He sighed. "This certain castle is made out of a special material that is highly favored in the organization. Unfortunately, it's mostly discussed with the higher-ups, so of course a low-ranker like me wouldn't be able to get any information on it. That's why I also need someone to open a portal for me; I can't open one myself."

Flonne blinked. "You...don't know how to project a portal using the Dimensional Gate?" Orion simply shook his head. "D-Don't think that I haven't tried, I just...somehow get hurt when I do. I always feel a sudden pain and I have to stop." Flonne sighed. "So, not only am I an accomplice, I'm also your gatekeeper, huh? ...I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Where do you think we should go, first?"

Orion pulled out a notebook with several notes in it. "Well, I've already searched THIS Netherworld...no one knew what the castle was made out of, so...scratch that...Let's try this one." He showed a section of the notebook to Flonne. She looked it over carefully, then sweat-dropped. "...I don't think Veldime actually HAS an Overlord's Castle...Etna and I visited that world 2 years ago and I only found a castle made by a Fake-Zenon..."

He sighed and pushed the book farther in Flonne's face. "Well, it's worth a shot. Maybe there are still remains from another castle made by the REAL Zenon." Flonne sighed and focused energy into her hand, slowly projecting a portal out of her energy. "I guess we'll check here first, then...!"

The two walked into the portal to the Netherworld of Veldime, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"So...he actually has no clue which castle it IS? Why are we EVEN chasing him, then?" Mars yawned and stretched. Venus gave a devilish grin, facing her partner as the gate slowly shut. "Mars, you're such an idiot...If we keep chasing him, he won't know which castle it is, because we'll prevent him from searching every one. After all...ALL ancient buildings are priceless."

Mars slammed his clenched fists together on top of the other in realization. "Oooohhhh! I see where you're getting it. ...But doesn't that mean that we'll have to find them BEFORE they find the old Zenon castle?" Venus groaned and grabbed Mars by the ear. "Yes, yes...You'll actually have to put some effort into this, but don't kill him. You can kill the girl, but don't kill Orion...After all, he too is made out of priceless material."

"And just who are YOU guys?" A sassy voice rang from behind the two, causing them to turn around. Mars jumped into Venus' arms, being shoved away a moment later. Venus looked to see just who was speaking to her. It was a young girl with spiky red-pink pigtails, and a skimpy leather outfit. "...Well, who are you?"

Etna huffed. "Uh, hello~! I'm currently asking the questions here. You first." Venus grumbled, relaxing herself. 'Nosy brat...I may just have to silence her.' "...My name is Venus, and this is Mars. We're tourists from another Netherworld quite far from here." Etna narrowed her eyes. "Hmm...? Tourists, huh? I'm the Overlord of this Netherworld, Beauty Queen Etna."

Venus' eyes widened. "T-the Overlord herself! My, I do feel honored by your presence, that it breaks me to bring some confusing news...!" She gave a deep sigh for effect. Etna leaned in, curious. "What confusing news do a couple tourists have to give ME?"

Mars caught onto Venus' plan. "You see, I'm afraid we saw your second in command, or what looked like her, run away with a dangerous rapist. I'm concerned about what he could do to your dear subordinate, so I felt I just could not neglect to tell you."

Etna grew angry. "...A rapist, huh? I'll have to excuse myself for now. If you need any information, talk to the Prinnies around the area." She dashed past Venus and Mars. Venus turned towards her. "I think they talked about escaping to a place called Veldime!" She called out as the Overlord opened a portal to said destination.

Etna grew angrier the more she thought about it. 'Flonne, what in the world are you doing...with a RAPIST, of all people! You even neglected the job I told you to do! No one knew where you were!'

"Just wait, Flonne...I'll find you soon and knock some sense into that stupid flower-filled head of yours!"

Episode 2 : Orion, the Wanted – END

Etna: The evil rapist Orion shall finally meet his end!

Orion: Rapist? What the stupid?

Etna: But when it comes to Flonne's taste in men, will she give up friendship in order to save this man?

Flonne: Um, I think Etna's a little nuts right now...

Etna: Next on Executioner Etna: The Fallen Angel's Cries!

Don't give in to the temptations, Flonne!

Orion: You're delusional...


End file.
